Remembering Me
by maria2445
Summary: Clarity Volta is an average witch with long black hair and green eyes. The only thing that makes her different from everybody else is that she lost her memory in a mysterious battle.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dark shapes danced around each other in the haze. Colours were flashing everywhere. Red. A sound of someone hitting the ground rang over the expanse of land. Green. A cry of agony echoed through the night. Rain was beating down hard against the cold ground, mercilessly. The smell of blood and tears filled the vile air. A little child was crying off in the distance.

A girl looked around the corner of a tall building. Her clothes were soaking wet from the rain and she had a wand in her shaking hand. She was staring anxiously at one particular group, further in the alley. There were two men that had cornered a small woman. The pale girl's heart skipped a beat as a green light flashed through the area and the woman collapsed to the ground. Tears formed in the girl's eyes as she shrank to the ground, sliding her back against the brick wall.

Suddenly, a cry of pain and several more of confusion came from the perimeter of the circle. The girl spun her head around only to see that a group of about a dozen people had gathered. They were different from the people inside the circle. These people weren't wearing the black robes of the other group. Some of these people were crying. Others were trying to run away, only to get hit by a green-coloured bolt themselves. These people were defenceless. Just like the child whose cry kept escalating with the commotion.

A dark laugh escaped the girls throat as she saw one of the men she had seen before fall to the ground with a thud. _That is exactly what he deserves._ She glanced around at the now dead Muggles and felt a small twinge of guilt. This battle was entirely her fault. She was the one that couldn't keep her mouth shut. The girl only had a seconds notice before a bolt of red shot passed her face.

She looked around only to see a pair of women running towards her, their wands pointed right at her face. The girl jumped up but she wasn't quick enough as a strange bolt hit her chest. The pain seared through her body as she collapsed to the ground. She looked up at the two women sneering at her. One was short and plump while the other was rather severe looking. The short woman crouched down beside the girl and put her wand to her neck.

"It's amazing how long they've kept you hidden," she hissed, "but here you are! Defenceless!"

The other woman started to laugh and kneeled down beside the young girl. "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon," she said as she lifted her wand and shot a white bolt at the girl.

The girl felt as though someone had smashed her over the head with a brick. Her head throbbed until she felt her consciousness slipping away. The women's laughter was the last thing she heard.

The colourful display of dark spells started to fade slowly from the girls head along with the faces of the two women. White light shone brightly around the new silent area. The scene had changed. The once dark alley had now become a big bright meadow with tall grass and a vibrant sky. The scent of flowers flowed through the gentle breeze and towards the chirping birds in a nearby tree. The girl felt herself floating over the expansive land. _I must be dead_, the girl thought, before blackness engulfed her.


	2. Revelation

Revelation

Clarity's eyes fluttered open. She instantly squinted as she glanced up at the bright florescent lights. The sanitized smell of the hospital burned deep her nostrils. She looked down, only to find herself in a white hospital gown, covered in bandages. A periodic beeping sound was coming from somewhere behind the bed, irritating her incredibly.

"She's awake!" Clarity heard someone shout from the hall, followed by a pair a foot steps entering her tiny room. A motherly-looking nurse came into Clarity's sight first. She started to check all bandages and with a quick wave of her wand, sent a wave of fresh air into Clarity's lungs. A Healer came in after her, looking extremely happy. They were both dressed in white with a little symbol above their chests.

"How are you feeling, dear?" asked the Healer as he checked off several things on his clipboard and ran his thin fingers through his oily hair. Clarity stared up at him for a moment while figuring out what to say. She felt a stabbing pain coming from somewhere inside her head and her arm felt a little tingly.

"My head hurts," complained Clarity as she tried to lift her hand to her head, only to find that her arm wasn't responding. She looked up worriedly at the Healer as he made googly eyes at the nurse. She didn't seem to notice as she continued analysing Clarity.

"Yes, I suspected your head might hurt a bit. You've been hit by powerful spell," said the Healer, looking over at Clarity briefly before going back to reading his clipboard. "I have to run a few tests to see how much of your memory is still intact."

Clarity scanned her mind, trying to remember the past events. All she could remember were some bright flashing colours. She tried to dig deeper but came up with nothing, but her name._ Clarity Volta, _she thought as panic started to build inside her. She couldn't remember anything.

"Okay, your bandages are fine and your bleeding has stopped so we can seal the wounds" said the motherly nurse. "We are going to start the memory test in a few minutes."

The nurse walked out of the room leaving Clarity with the blond Healer. She looked at him with wide eyes as she realised how little she knew about her past. _My name is Clarity Volta_, reviewed Clarity. _I come from...Okay, next. My parents are...Oh forget it._

The nurse came rushing back into the room, with a clipboard of her own. "Honey, what is your name?" she questioned, kindly.

"Clarity Volta," answered Clarity, confident that she was at least going to get that question right. She felt a weird sensation building in her chest as if she needed to say something else but she couldn't form the words in her mind.

"That's correct!" announced the nurse. "Where do you come from, Clarity?"

"I–don't–know," mumbled Clarity as tears started to form in her eyes. "What happened to me?" she added as she looked up at the worried face of the nurse.

"You stumbled in here by yourself and collapsed onto the head nurse's desk," answered the nurse the concern deepening in her eyes. "There were reports of a wizarding battle not far off and the Hit Wizards thought you might have been part of it but no one else was found."

_Wizarding battle,_ remembered Clarity, a smile spreading over her pretty features, _I'm a witch._

The Healer looked at Clarity, taken back by her sudden mood change. He jotted a few more notes down on his clipboard before sitting down on the chair next to her bed. He surveyed her expression for a few seconds before beginning.

"Clarity, do you remember anything about your parents?" he asked as he gently placed his hand on her bed.

"No," whispered Clarity, staring down at the bed. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to look the Healer in the eye. "Do you know who they are?"

"No," answered the Healer, sounding genuinely sad. Clarity looked at him as a numb feeling set over her body. She had no where to go. No one to turn to and she couldn't remember anything. Her thought process was interrupted by a man walking into her room.

Clarity could immediately tell that he wasn't a Healer at the hospital. This man was dressed in plain clothing, mostly shades of brown. He had messy, red hair and his eyes were a warm brown. He also had a smile spread across his face that wrinkled his lined face even more. The man nodded briefly at the Healer before making his way towards Clarity.

"Hello, Clarity, I am Arthur Weasley," said the man, kindly. He waved his wand and a chair flew across the room. He clumsily sat down and turned his attention back to Clarity. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay," mumbled Clarity, confused by the strangers kindness. "My head just hurts a bit."

Arthur nodded his head understandingly. "Clarity, you were hit by a very powerful memory charm. From what we can tell the person who hit you with the charm made sure not to erase your name," he explained.

Clarity took a few seconds to mull over the information before asking, "Why would they do that? Why just not erase everything all together?" A few thousand questions flooded Clarity's mind and she had to bite her tongue to stop them from making themselves audible.

"We don't know. Though, our best guess is that they want to be able to find you later on," replied Arthur as his smile vanished from his face. "I came here to ask you if you would like a place to stay?"

Clarity felt her spirit lift as she realised that she would actually have a place to stay. She tried to lift her hand to touch the man but she remembered that she wasn't able to move.

"I would love a place to stay," she replied as she tried to wiggle her toes to no avail. "Uh, I have a question," Clarity added as she looked back at the Healer.

"Yes, dear," he said looking at Clarity, his worry lines deepening.

"Why can't I move?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh," mumbled the Healer as relief flooded his aged face. "I completely forgot to take the spell off you. I placed it on you incase you didn't remember who you were and became violent."

He calmly waved his wand and smiled at Clarity. She promptly lifted her hand to touch her face but let it fall after a white-hot pain seared through her shoulder and all the way down to her bandage-covered palm. "Ah," she breathed as the pain began to escalate.

The Healer noticed the agony in Clarity's eyes and quickly summoned a turquoise potion. He handed it to Clarity only to snatch it back a second later as she almost dropped it on the ground. The Healer swiftly motioned for her to sit up and Arthur leaned in to help her. Once she was in a seated position the Healer tipped the potion into her mouth. Clarity felt the pain subside instantly and she lifted her hand again to touch her jet-black hair.

Arthur's smile returned to his face as he said, "Well, it's decided then. You will be checked out of the hospital in a few days and I'll come and get you then. I'll take you to Grimmauld Place and we will decide everything there. There are some people around your age there so you should feel right at home."

Clarity nodded as Arthur mumbled, "see you in a couple of days," and got up. With one last smile he walked out the door.

_________________________________________________________________________

The morning light streaked through Hermione's window as she looked up from her working desk. She hadn't realised that she had worked through the night. Hermione leaned back in her chair and stretched out her back. She was about to go back to her work when the sound of the front door opening echoed through the house.

Hermione glanced at her clock before getting up from her chair and making her way downstairs. She was in the process of wondering who would arrive at five-thirty in the morning when she realised she had left her wand on her desk. She was about to go back and get it when Arthur Weasley came into her view.

"Hermione," he whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake anyone."

Hermione raised her hand to protest but her words died in her throat as a girl came out from behind Arthur. She had long black hair and massive green eyes. She was wearing what Hermione recognised to be 's robes though she was obviously not a Healer. Hermione smiled at the visitor as Arthur gestured for her to walk into the sitting room with them. Once everyone was seated Arthur began.

"Hermione, this is Clarity Volta," he introduced as Clarity smiled at Hermione timidly. "She will be staying with us while we try and get her memory back."

Hermione nodded understandingly as she returned Clarity's small smile with a kind one of her own. She could tell that the girl was already nervous so she tried her best to make her feel welcome. "Is she going to be sharing my room?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I was just going to get to that," informed Arthur his voice rising slightly. "Clarity will sleep on the second bed in your room and if you don't mind can you lend her some of your clothes?"

"Of course," answered Hermione as she turned her head at the footsteps echoing from the stairs. Fred stumbled into the room half-awake, rubbing his eyes. He froze immediately as he saw Clarity.

"Hello," he mumbled as he smiled at Clarity and reached his hand out to shake hers. After a few more awkward seconds Fred mumbled something about water and walked out of the sitting room.

"That charming man was Arthur's son Fred," explained Hermione with a slight laugh. "Why don't I show you to my room you must be tired."

Hermione stood up and motioned towards the stairs. The girls walked up the stairs and into Hermione's room, leaving Arthur downstairs. Clarity sat down on the small wooden chair while Hermione scrambled to make the second bed. She pulled a sheet over the mattress, threw two pillows onto it and finished by throwing a wool blanket over the bed. Hermione then walked over to her dresser and pulled out an old pair of pyjamas. She handed them to Clarity who mumbled a few words of thanks.

"You can change in the bathroom," said Hermione. "It's just down the hall to your left."

Clarity nodded in response and stumbled out of the small room clumsily. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched her walk out. It always made her happy when she knew that someone needed her. Hermione layed down on her own bed instantly succumbing to the soft mattress. She intended to wait for Clarity to come back before going to sleep but she was extremely tired after staying up all night. Hermione felt her eyes close as she drifted into an easy sleep.

Clarity walked back into Hermione's room only to find Hermione fast asleep. She picked up her blanket of the floor and gently placed it over Hermione. Clarity wasn't really tired as she had just slept at the hospital. She was looking around the room for something to do when an old tattered notebook caught her eye. Clarity picked it up and opened it to the page that was folded over. There was a relatively new newspaper clipping taped to the page.

_Mysterious Society Discovered _

_On Tuesday, the 21__st__ of August, the Ministry of Magic Aurors were sent to an abandoned house in London. There was fear that Death Eaters had been taking residence there as bright flashes and loud bangs were reported. The Aurors made their way into the house only to stumble upon a large group of wizards. The wizards were all sitting around a large table with a few dozen papers lying across it. A few Aurors seized the papers suspecting a plotted assassination on the minister of magic. What they soon realised was that the papers were actually plotting a take over but not a take over of the ministry. The group was plotting to take over You-Know-Who's Death Eaters. They wanted to rule the world with their own evil scheme. Of course the group was apprehended and taken to Azkaban. They call themselves the Newfold and... _

Clarity slammed the notebook shut and threw it back onto the table as Hermione moaned in her sleep. Clarity let out a sigh as Hermione rolled over but decided not to take anymore chances. These people were being kind to her for no apparent reason the last thing she needed was for them to think she was some kind of spy. Clarity layed down on her own bed and stretched out her back. She stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what the newspaper clipping could possibly mean. Clarity was scanning her mind for clues when the door to the room swung open. In the doorway stood a tall and lanky red-haired boy. He looked at Clarity with a confused expression and then at the sleeping Hermione. Clarity felt a little flutter in her chest when the boys green eyes pierced hers once again.

"Hello," mumbled the boy. "Who are you?"

Clarity let out a light giggle and said, "I'm Clarity Volta. Arthur offered to let me stay here as I have no where else to go."

"I see," answered the boy. "Well, welcome to Grimmauld Place, Clarity. I am Ron Weasley, Arthur's son," he added as he reached out his hand to shake Clarity's. Clarity's heart skipped a few beats as their hands made contact. Ron looked awkwardly around the room for a moment before saying, "I came here to see if Hermione was awake but seeing that she's not why don't you come downstairs and I'll get you some breakfast. I'm sure my mums up by now. The woman doesn't sleep past six."

Clarity laughed and followed Ron down the stairs, still in Hermione's tattered pyjamas. When they came downstairs, they saw that Molly was in fact awake was making breakfast over the stove. Ron quickly introduced Clarity to Molly and took a seat around the large dining table. Clarity followed his lead and took a seat in the chair across from him.

"Is this your house?" asked Clarity as she looked around the dark dining room.

"No, it's Harry's house. We used to live at the Burrow but it isn't safe anymore," explained Ron sadness etched in his features.

"Oh, does Harry live here too?" asked Clarity wondering how many people could fit in this house.

"Oh yeah, Harry lives here and so do most of my brothers except and my little sister," said Ron. "And of course Hermione but that's only temporary. She's going back to her parents after this war is over."

Clarity nodded as about a hundred more questions sprung up in her mind. _There is going to be a war? _She shuttered involuntarily at the word even though she couldn't exactly remember the meaning.

Footsteps coming from the stairs caused Clarity to forget her thoughts as she looked around to see who it was. A boy came down the stairs. _Harry Potter. _The name rang clearly in Clarity's mind although she was sure she had never met the boy. Suddenly, Clarity's mind went blank. She was looking around in confusion trying to remember where she was when a powerful memory hit her. Clarity felt of her chair and grunted in pain as the images filled her head. She started to scream in pain as the memory got more vivid. Then everything just disappeared; everything except the pain. Clarity felt her consciousness slipping as the familiar faces disappeared in front of her eyes to be replaced by darkness. 


	3. Martyrdom

Martyrdom

_Clarity was walking through a narrow hallway. It was very dark so she took out her wand and muttered, "Lumos." She made her way through the hall at a slow pace as though she knew where she was going. There was a light at the end of the hallway which seemed to be her destination. When she got to the light a small room opened up in front of her. There was a group of about two dozen people crowded around a small table discussing something in hushed tones. Clarity made her way towards them as some of them turned around to acknowledge her. There were a man and a woman that she seemed to recognise because she walked towards them with a smile on her face._

_The woman gave her a kiss on the cheek and the man a tight hug. The man had green eyes that were the exact colour of Clarity's while the woman had her long, straight nose. The other people continued to talk as Clarity pushed her way to the centre of the circle. Some of them looked up as she arrived and one young boy with big blue eyes, winked at her. She smiled back as she tried to catch up with the conversation. _

_"The Potter boy. We need the Potter boy," said one of the woman with a sadistic look in her cold eyes. _

_"No, we need one of them. One of the inner circle," another man argued. Clarity smiled at the ideas and started to pitch her own. _

Suddenly everything went blurry. The people became distant figures in the shadows. There was pain everywhere. The figures began to change. The boy with the blue eyes and black hair suddenly had green eyes and red hair. The surroundings changed as well. The small darkly lit room changed into a big brightly lit room. Other figures began to gather around the red haired boy. Everything began to get sharper.

Clarity only realised that her eyes were closed as she opened them. The red haired boy was actually Ron and he was now surrounded by a dozen other people. Clarity glanced around and realised that she had never seen half of them. _Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Fred, Harry, Fred,_ Clarity recited in her head. _Wait...okay...so there are two Freds. _

Everyone was looking down at her with the same expression on their face; they all looked worried. A massive headache began to throb in Clarity's head as she realised what had happened. She had just relived one of her memories. Clarity looked up at Hermione who immediately kneeled down beside her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you alone?" whispered Clarity as she looked up at Hermione with hopeful eyes. She didn't really know anyone that well and Hermione seemed nice enough. Clarity knew she was going to have to tell someone what she saw. Hermione nodded and turned around to face the anxious crowd.

"Is it okay if me and Clarity talk alone?" she asked her voice stating that they didn't exactly have a choice. Ron nodded and a few other people mumbled in agreement. Once everyone was out of the room Hermione turned back to Clarity. She reached out her hand and helped Clarity back into the wooden kitchen chair she fell out of.

"A memory came back to me," explained Clarity as Hermione took a seat across from her. "It was very vivid at first and then it became blurry. My head felt like it was going to explode through the whole thing. It was the Potter boy that triggered it."

Hermione stared at Clarity for a few seconds completely at loss for words. She knew that it was pretty much impossible to break through a memory charm. It was amazing how fast Clarity's mind reacted to the sight of Harry.

"What did you see?" asked Hermione as she came back to her senses.

"There were these people. They were all gathered in a small room. I came in and–" Clarity broke off as a startled look crossed her face. "I think I saw my parents. I came into the room and I went straight for these people. There was a man and a woman. They embraced me and then I joined the middle of the circle. They wanted to capture someone, I think they wanted one of you. They mentioned Potter once as well."

Hermione jumped up at the mention of Harry's name. She ran out of the room only to come back a second later followed by the Harry and a tall man. The man had shaggy brown hair that had a slight grey tinge in it.

"Clarity, this is Remus Lupin," said Hermione as they all settled down into chairs. Remus smiled kindly at Clarity and proceeded to ask some questions of his own.

"How do you feel?" he asked. "Are you still in pain?"

Clarity was about to shake her head when it started throbbing. "Yes, my head still hurts a bit," she answered.

"Clarity, the memory charm is working against you," explained Remus. "It is made that way. As soon as you start to retrieve certain memories the spell works to make you forget them again. It would have had to be a very powerful and complicated charm to cause that much pain."

Clarity nodded her head and lifted her hand to stroke her hair. She didn't know what to make of this new information. She wanted her memory back but she wasn't too good at handling the pain. Remus and Hermione looked worried as well. Harry really sympathetic as he thought of the pain his connection with Voldemort caused him.

Ron walked into the room to find everyone deep in thought. He looked at Clarity worriedly when he saw that she was as pale as a sheet of paper. Ron made a quick turn to the stove and returned with a cup of tea. He passed the tea to Clarity who gave him a little smile. Hermione gave Ron a disbelieving look as he pulled up a chair next to Clarity. _When did he become this considerate? _

It only took a few moments for the crowd to gather again. Clarity looked around at the people again noting things she didn't see before. She noticed that there was a woman with pink hair rubbing Remus' back. There was also two new red heads that Clarity hadn't met. One was a girl who was standing awfully close to Harry and the other was a man who looked somewhat uptight. He had a brown haired standing next to him looking extremely shy.

Hermione must have noticed Clarity looking around because she got up and began introducing everyone. "Clarity, this is Percy and his fiancé Audrey. Tonks here is Remus' wife and there next to Fred is George his twin brother. The red haired girl is Ginny and I think you know everybody else."

"Well, I think we all have something to do. There is no reason for us to be crowding the poor girl. Clarity, I'll make you a new plate of eggs. I'm sure you don't want to eat those cold ones," said Molly as she rushed to pick up Clarity's plate. Everyone else took a around the long black table while Tonks and Hermione rushed to help prepare breakfast for everyone. Molly cooked up a couple of eggs and Tonks fried a sausage. Then they all took turns multiplying the food so that there was enough for everyone.

In a few minutes everyone had a nice portions of eggs and a few sausages on their plates. Once the girls were seated and enjoying their meal the conversation picked up. Fred and George began telling Clarity all about their joke shop.

"And last night this one man came in and bought all of our Puking Pasties," laughed George as he shifted his chair closer to Clarity. "After he left we counted up the Galleons and we ended up having so much that we decided to expand the store."

Clarity tried to listen to the twins but she was preoccupied. The conversation on the other side of the room had taken an interesting turn. Hermione was telling the others about Clarity's memory and they had begun discussing why somebody would want to erase her memories in the first place.

"It would be possible that she knew too much," suggested Harry.

"Yeah," added Ron, "it's pretty obvious that she was part of some group that was trying to help the Death Eaters."

Hermione looked over at Clarity and slapped Ron's arm when she saw that she was listening. Clarity turned her attention back to the twins who were now discussing what new products to make. Hermione got up and walked over to Clarity.

"Clarity, I'm going upstairs to do some research for the Order. Would you like to join me?" she asked. Clarity excused herself from the twins, hoped up on her feet and thanked Molly for the meal. She followed Hermione in the big library and they settled down on the couch. Hermione mumbled, "_Accio research_," and a huge pile of notes flew towards the girls. Clarity helped Hermione set them on the coffee table in front of them.

Clarity looked over the titles of some of the papers and realised that they were mostly about Voldemort. She searched her mind for a connection but only came up with Harry's face. When Hermione was done sorting the papers into piles she turned to Clarity.

"So what do you think of everybody?" asked Hermione as she leaned back on the couch.

"They're all really nice," said Clarity with a smile. "Do they all live here?"

"No, Remus, Tonks, Percy and Audrey are just visiting. They are all leaving today actually so you're going to have your own room," explained Hermione.

"Oh," mumbled Clarity as she looked down at her nails. "What is the Order of the Phoenix?" she added as she noticed a paper with the name written on the top.

"It's a secret society created by a man named Dumbledore," explained Hermione as her voice cracked slightly at the mention of the late Headmaster's name. "He was killed two years ago."

"I'm sorry," muttered Clarity, suddenly wishing she hadn't asked. The look on Hermione's face was so sad that it made Clarity want to burst out in tears. She didn't know what it felt like to lose someone you loved or at least she didn't remember. Clarity had sort of lost her parents but she didn't remember them enough to be really sad.

"Hey, can I help?" asked Ron sticking his head through the door. Hermione nodded and Ron opened the door wider and came into the room. He sat on the couch next to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders squeezing her tightly. A light blush filled Hermione's cheeks as Ron brought her closer to his chest. "Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw the solemn looks on the girls faces.

It took Clarity a few seconds to realise what was going on. She hadn't know that Ron and Hermione were a couple but she didn't understand the sudden pang of anger and jealousy that hit her. She looked at the way that Ron was looking at Hermione and didn't understand how she didn't see it before. Clarity wasn't conceited but she did think that Ron liked her. The way he got her tea and he looked so worried when she had woken up. Those things had really gotten her hopes up and now she felt as though her heart had dropped into her stomach. Clarity's thoughts were interrupted by Tonks running in the room.

"There is something wrong with Harry!" she announced breathless before running back out of the room. Ron and Hermione hoped up and ran out of the room followed by Clarity who was walking at a brisk pace. They walked into the living room where Harry was huddled up in the corner, clutching his scar. His face was pale white and his eyes were staring blankly. Suddenly his eyes came into focus.

"Clarity!" he shouted, trying to catch his breath as he eyes started to water. "He wants me and Clarity!"


End file.
